Como se Diz Eu Te Amo
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Kurogane acha um momento e uma maneira perfeitos para declarar seu amor por Fay. Shonen Ai!


**Disclaimer:** Kurogane e Fay não me pertecem e sim a CLAMP. Se me pertencessem certamente teria um beijo naquele mangá enrolão...

**Casal**: Kuronage e Fay

**Classificação**: Shonen Ai, Romance

**Beta Reader**: Terumi-chan

* * *

**Como Se Diz Eu Te Amo **

Kurogane não sabia se era percebida ou desejada sua aproximação, mas ele continuou a caminhar para a beira do penhasco onde Fay estava sentado. Muito além dali, o sol começava a se pôr, tingindo de dourado a cidade aos pés da montanha, antes de fazê-la mergulhar na ecuridão da noite. Aquele seria mais um mundo a ser visitado na jornada em busca das memórias de Sakura.

Parou ao lado do loiro e por uns instantes também ficou ali, mirado o lugar, para onde mesmo que estivesse olhando, Fay não via, imaginando o que o loiro poderia estar pensando. Era tão perceptível a tristeza que vinha do mago que o ninja desejava profundamente que ele gritasse, dissesse como estava triste e parasse de fingir como e era feliz e forte, podendo aguentar tudo sozinho. Tudo o que queria era ser alguém em que o mago pudesse confiar, a pessoa com o qual o loiro pudesse dividir sua tristeza, chorando quando tivesse vontade. Desejava também vê-lo um dia sorrindo com sinceridade.

Então Kurogane estendeu a mão esquerda e o chamou com um leve movimento dos dedos. O loiro virou e estendeu a cabeça, sorrindo para o moreno que continuava a fitar o horizonte longínquo, para em seguida estender o braço e tocar a mão que lhe ajudou a levantar.

Kurogane virou-se para ele e continuava a segurar sua mão. Fay apenas o olhava perdido e melancólico, há muito deixara de fingir ser o "sempre-alegre-Fay" na frente do ninja. A outra mão do guerreiro acariciou-lhe a face esquerda, fazendo o mago fechar os olhos e corresponder delicadamente ao toque daqueles lábios nos seus. O beijo foi rápido, e tão suave quanto Fay imaginou que seria o beijo daquele grandalhão, que ele e o restante do grupo sabiam ser insensível só na aparência.

O ninja soltou-lhe a mão e o envolveu com ambos os braços, no abraço mais apertado e desesperado de já dera em toda sua vida. Fay também envolveu o corpo do outro e desejou que o mundo desaparecesse para que pudesse ficar ali com Kurogane, quieto e protegido, pelo que haveria de ser a eternidade.

"Você pode chorar agora, Fay", Kurogane sussurrou e beijou a cabeça do mago, ouvindo imediatamente o lamento do loirinho magricela em seu peito.

Mokona, à distância, observava os dois e silenciosamente pulou ao encontro de Syaoran, que montava o acampamento onde passariam a noite, enquanto vigiava Sakura, que cochilava encostada em uma árvore.

"Kurogane-san e Fay-san...?", Syaoran perguntou à Mokona que havia saído para chamá-los.

"Estão conversando", Mokona disse pulando no colo de Sakura, a despertando por um breve intante. "Acho que vão demorar."

Syaoran assentiu com a cabeça. Os últimos acontecimentos havia deixado Fay mais pensativo do que o normal, mesmo que ele procurasse sorrir, uma tristeza avassaladora sempre transparecia em seu olhar e, ele sabia, somente Kurogane conseguiria consolar o mago.

Já não havia sol há muito tempo quando Syaoran ouviu o farfalhar de folhas secas sendo pisadas, vindo da direção do penhasco, seus olhos desviaram-se das labaredas que observava fixamente, para o local de onde vinha o barulho. Mokona, que antes fingia dormir ao lado de Sakura, levantou as orelhas e pulou no colo de Fay, fazendo-o sorrir e acenar para o garoto.

Kurogane encostou-se em uma árvore próxima e ficou a observar Fay que se deitara no local proparado por Syaoran.

"Você pode dormir um pouco, moleque", Kurogane falou, desvindo os olhos para Shaoran. "Eu tomo conta por enquanto."

"Obrigado, Kurogane-san", o garoto respondeu se espreguiçando e escorregando para dentro do cobertor onde estava sentado.

Mokona olhou discretamente para Kurogane e Fay, vendo que ambos trocavam um olhar indecifrável e sorriu se aconchegando ao lado do mago que o abraçou carinhosamente.

O mago fechou o olho, mas sabia que não iria dormir. Não lembrava de ter se sentido amado daquele jeito algum dia. Não lembrava porque nunca houvera um dia como aquele. E o mago sabia o quanto era sincero o amor do ninja, mesmo que este não soubesse tudo sobre sua vida. Ficou a se perguntar se aquilo poderia mudar, caso toda verdade surgisse.

O ninja continuou a observá-lo discretamente, sabendo que, assim como ele, o mago não dormiria e ficariam em uma vigília simultânea. Por um tempo que lhes pareceu eterno estiveram de pé a beira daquele penhasco, abraçados, enquanto Fay chorava compulsivamente.

Ambos sabiam que aquele momento, aqueles gestos, equivaliam as mais doces e sinceras palavras palavras trocadas pelos mais apaixonados amantes. Talvez aquelas exatas palavras nunca fossem ditas por suas vozes, mas ambos sabiam que sempre seriam ditas diretamente a seus corações apaixonados.

**FIM**

___________________

Fic que não se encaixa em canto nenhum, mas a idéia veio do nada e eu escrevi e pronto!! Sim sou louca !!!


End file.
